


time's up

by gayshina



Category: Original Work
Genre: (you will never know who or from where they are!), F/M, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, i thought of while asleep, mentions of dead people, tbh this is a huge reader-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got up. I grabbed my bow, looking at the night sky, furrowing my eyebrows. Someone was coming; trusting the sea's waves and splashes. I still had trust in my good hearing. I was scared, hadn't they all died yet? Wasn't I the only one alive?<br/>Save for maybe Vaermina and perhaps sweetheart Scott.<br/>(but they were dead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	time's up

I had laid down on the ground, on the ashes and perhaps maybe sand, I don't really know. When did this slaughter start, do I want to bring myself to remember?

A part of me wanted to, I didn't want to, though. I didn't want to be part of this pseudo-child soldier or generally soldier bullshit which drove us to our own death. The commander, a man with a heavy Russian accent, if I remember correct, took hold of our small, little country. We weren't really that important; we were well developed. Economically good and advanced in technologies. He had decided to start a murder game, where the last one would be the victor. Turns out from being a coward I did really _win_.

I grabbed my poison tipped arrows and my bow and got up, dusting off whatever I was lying down on. My black clothing wouldn't look really that bad, but I was always careful about my appearance.

_(even in the end of the world where i was the only one left and nobody would look at me.)_

I started walking, taking careful steps. My mother had once told me, if I ever become a driver, to look around me, so did I. She wasn't aware of this destruction and I feel, even if bitter, glad she died before this, so she wouldn't experience this. She wouldn't survive, I know it. She'd be eliminated early on.

I walked for hours. The sun and moon had weird lapses now. I don't know where I am, what day or time is it. I just know that I am alive and healthy. For now, maybe. I am paranoid, what if someone comes up behind me and murders me. I might be an "archer" but I am truly not experienced in self-defense.

_(i should have learnt when the "apocalypse" was on-going, but i was a coward. all i did was play hide and seek.)_

After a while, maybe hours, I did not notice any changes in the moon, such as lowering itself to let the sun conquer for the meantime, I found the sea. It's waves were calm and the water had a strange smell of copper- blood. Was that the place that the eliminated ones were buried? I wouldn't want to drown in the blood of others and my blood. But I wouldn't be able to feel anything, I'd be dead. The water, instead of it's beautiful, transculent hue, was a light red to pink. I felt ashamed and I wanted to throw up. But I wondered, how it'd taste like?

_(that was such a fucking weird idea i thought.)_

I dipped my long and slim fingers in the water. I remembered I did have my nails polished; scarlet red. They were broken and I had chewed on them, that why my finger skin burnt and hurt. As I was kneeled down, I noticed things on the sea- memoirs of the others. I'd search and look what they were, but first, I had to sate my curiosity.

_(that could've killed me, like the cat.)_

I licked slowly my index finger, letting my taste buds feel the water. A horrible taste. Distorted blood with water and salt. I regret my decisions. But I remembered what I really wanted to do; look at the memoirs of the perished ones. I slowly dove in the sea, not really above my ankles, and sat on the sea's sand. I reached out to a picture frame; a small family from what I could see. It had blotches of blood on both the frame and the picture, the glass was broken and the picture was washed out, but the filter was sepia so I assume those were the grandparents of the victim.

I looked around, getting up and walking in the sea, the water mildly cold against my bare ankles with cuts and bruises. I found a wooden plank, which was strange, as there was no proof of any ships, unless some people attempted to leave to only find their demise. I found strange loot, such as a glowing orb - did fortune tellers exist? Had the diviners foreseen this? I bet on their own powers, reaching and touching outside of the veil of the cosmos that they couldn't foresee this, unless they were really divine and the harbringers of the future. I had also found a plaid shirt and a gun dropped in the sea, that had bullets. 

I remembered sweet Vaermina, a true god in all forms. They had a gun, maybe that was theirs. I remember when they had to shoot Lucina, shoot her _out of guilt_. Did anybody else perhaps know that this place existed, except for the ones that handled the corpses? Did they die as well? I looked at the gun and I dropped it again in the sea, the gun slowly drowning and leaving some bubbles in the surface of the bloodied water. I did not want to weep; I had to remain strong. I am unsure if that gun was theirs, but I cannot bring myself to remember anything or else I will break down in a sea infested with blood and dead bodies, much deeper in it.

_(and the thought of that is absolutely hideous, disgusting, gross. what else can i say about that?)_

I slowly got up, my pants possibly ruined by now. They had sticked with me for about what, I don't remember how long this lasted, it went so fast by. I sat down again in the sand where I had left my bow and arrows there, looking at the moon. There were no stars, nothing to illuminate much further the dark night, only the white and pure light of the broken moon. The silence was peaceful, I had always hated noises. Too peaceful. Serene. _Near uncomfortable._

I had almost lulled myself to sleep, as it was very easy to rest with the silence of the dead. The sea however, protested. It wanted me to stay awake. I raised my head from the sand and looked at the moon with a widened eye, the other was shut due to me laying on my right side. I didn't want to open my eye. I slowly blinked, my eyelashes fluttering. Something was wrong.

I got up. I grabbed my bow, looking at the night sky, furrowing my eyebrows. Someone was coming; trusting the sea's waves and splashes. I still had trust in my good hearing. I was scared, hadn't they all died yet? Wasn't I the only one alive?

Save for maybe Vaermina and perhaps sweetheart Scott.

_(but they were dead.)_

I prepared myself, putting one of the venomous arrows in the bow and aiming at the sea -the figure. Someone was coming out of it, a figure, the moon's pearly white shine dawning upon them. I was prepared to die, I wanted to. I hated myself and I hated the fact that I was still alive, breathing and not being able to fix everything that happened. As the figure slowly arose from the water, wearing an oxygen mask. 

I lowered my arm in fear. My arm was shaking from what I noticed. I knew that person, it was the last one I saw.

"Sibyl," he begun. "X-Xavier," my throat was dry and I realised that I needed water. "You're alive? Dived into the water? In what world do I l-" I got pinned down before I complete my sentence, removing his mask with one hand, his saltied by the sea ginger hair falling on his eyes and the freckles on his nose were absolutely intrudging. Also I didn't want to think about his pale lips, slowly open, noticing the takes of breaths he was taking. I gasped, trying to grab my arrow at least to stab him and knock him out _(but he would die from the venom.)_ but his free hand stopped me. I noticed from the corner of my eye that his finger was cut from a small broken glass shard and I sighed. "You should take care of yourself, care about what you're touching," I told him, trying to twitch my corners of my lips in a small smile. "Don't worry. I've noticed you never changed, still caring about others, aren't you?" I felt like his voice was dripping with venom as he made fun of me, letting others die. "No, I still am, heh," I forced out a laugh. This felt awkward. "If you do want to murder me, go ahead."

But I felt dumb. He didn't have a weapon with him, maybe he did have and it was on his pockets that I could not see. "I cannot. There are others alive, if you're wondering," That piqued my interest. "Who, may I ask?" I felt as if my voice would close and I would die from dehydration. "... You should see by yourself," He pecked my cheek and left something awfully familiar to a map near me, then as he came, he left, although not from the sea, but from some platform that apperantly had survived, although it looked like it would crash anytime now, even with the slightest breeze of air.

I looked again at the moon, now slowly lowering, the black sky returning to the dim lightened and dull hue it has. I fell asleep on my own tears and drool, trying to cover my face with my reddish brown hair.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by evangelion (end of evangelion? idk?) and by the time machine (the 2002 adaption, if i recall correctly)! sorry for any mistakes and misuse of things. (the end was slightly rushed; i admit i cannot end stories well)


End file.
